Gangsta Sexy
Gangsta Sexy is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics (Gangsta!) (Gangsta!) (So gangsta!) (Gangsta!) Got my diamond earrings (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I love it when the DJ throws my song on I hit the dance floor and get my sing-along on I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one My C-Walk's too hot, I done ripped my Sean John Smelling so fly, got the Hugo Boss on You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on We could roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on I got the sneakers bumping, straight banging the Thong Song Got my hair did, got my shit braided up Rolling with Funny Man and he's breaking a blunt Snatch it out of his hand and now I'm blazing it up Took another sip of Henny, now I'm faded as fuck (Yo, Charlie Scene, tell me where you got them shades at) You know I've had this OG style since way back Sitting in VIP, blowing trees, I'm laid back This bitch is gonna be another notch on my wave cap (Gangsta!) Got my diamond earrings (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangsta!) Diamonds all up on me (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just so damn flossy And I know what you like There ain't no gangsta like me I'mma give it you every time Hold up, and let me lace up the Timbs I'm only twenty-six, but so is the rims I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis I look so good, a million bucks is jealous So I parked the Huffy, kicked down the kickstand Paid the twenty-dollar cover and I got me a wristband Got bitches to my neck like I'm standing in quicksand If they talk to me twice, they better talk to my pimp hand Got the Laker jersey and the platinum chain Two Bluetooths and a pinkie ring Getting drunk as fuck off that Tanqueray Beer goggles on, I'm talking to a grenade (Yo, Charlie Scene, tell me how you got so flossy) It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me I just roll with the posse who's cool like Fonzie And known to be flashier than paparazzi (Gangsta!) Got my diamond earrings (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangsta!) Diamonds all up on me (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just so damn flossy And I know what you like There ain't no gangsta like me I'mma give it you every time Freeze, at ease Let Funny Man bang on these keys I'm about to get it cracking and freaky-deaky All the ladies in the world, just dying to meet me 'Cause nothing about me is ever cheesy I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky, squeaky Looking so damn fly as I hit the club Low ride, west side, yes, we throwing it up Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up Now go ahead and hit that chorus and turn it up (Gangsta!) Got my diamond earrings (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangsta!) Diamonds all up on me (Gangsta!) Gonna turn you on (So gangsta!) I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just so damn flossy And I know what you like There ain't no gangsta like me I'mma give it you every time I'm just so damn flossy And I know what you like There ain't no gangsta like me I'mma give it you every time Give it to you every Give it to you every Give it to you every time Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. *The line "This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap" is a reference to a line from Dove and Grenade, "And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt." *The line "You know I've had this OG style since way back" references the fact that Charlie Scene has always had a pair of sunglasses as part of his mask since the band's MySpace days. *The line "I got the sneakers bumping, straight banging the Thong Song" references the song called Thong Song by Sisqo. *The line "I just roll with the posse who's cool like Fonzie" references the character Fonzie from the television show, Happy Days. *The line "Freeze, at ease/Let Funny Man bang on these keys" is a reference to a line most memorably spoken by Snoop Dogg from his song "Gz and Hustlas" off of his album Doggystyle, where he says "Freeze at ease, now let me drop some more of them keys." Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:2011 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Official Lyrics